Flynt/History
}} History Flynt grew up in poverty. The whole village was ruled, and pushed around by the military. Every month, the guards would make their round, and gather families' earnings; They even got violent if provoked. Through the years, this began to frustrate Flynt. How could people be so selfish? How could they waltz right in, and take what wasn't rightfully theirs(The irony...). His parents were barely able to scrap up enough cash to feed the family of three. At the age of 13, Flynt decided to take matters into his own hands. If the guards could steal, why couldn't he take that back? Why could only they break the law? It just wasn't fair to him. The law was stupid. The rich would always take and take everything from their poor village. They already had nothing to begin with. Thus, Flynt began to steal from them. It started with small things: Lose change, watches, etc. All of course, to be sold to traveling traders for food and water to feed his family, and the village. With time, his confidence grew. No one had caught him yet, he felt invincible. He had no idea that the guards had been watching him, paying attention to his every move. The guards had let this slide for a few months, finding it cute how this little boy thought he could get away with all of this. Until one day, they caught him going too far. Flynt had begun grave digging. He would spend the night digging out coffins, and looting their bodies. The guards thought it was a good idea to teach this kid a valuable lesson. If he couldn't respect the dead, he didn't deserve the living. One night, when he was out scavenging, the guards snuck into his home, and shot his parents dead. Flynt was mortified when he arrived the next morning to his parents missing, and blood splattered everywhere. There was a note on the counter: To the little klepto kid: this is all your fault get out of town and don't come back Flynt didn't need to be told twice; He packed up what little belongings he had, and bolted. It took him a few days to reach the next town. This one looked a lot wealthier. It even had universities. Still at a young age, Flynt decided to head to the local orphanage, and live there until he could enroll in school. He had no intention of being adopted. He didn't want a new family, he didn't deserve a new family. He just wanted a warm bed, and a full stomach at night. He found himself itching to steal. He couldn't shake the need for the thrill he felt when he stole something from the rich, and the dead. It wasn't like they would miss it, they had all they needed given to them on a silver platter. So with that, he continued to collect goods, and sell them off for some coin. When the time came, and he was old enough: He left the orphanage, and enrolled himself in an archaeology program. He wanted to sell bigger things, more valuable things. What better place than an dig site? It didn't take long for him to pass with flying colors, and become a decently known archaeologist. No one knew he was swapping the real artifacts for fakes. Or that he made most of his money from selling them. Flynt was 23 when it happened. When he got caught. The guards of this town started to become suspicious when an old, run down orphanage began receiving large sums of money. It was well known Flynt had grown up there; It was part of why he became famous. Because despite having no parents, he took his life into his own hands, and made someone of himself. It didn't take long for the law to connect the dots. To find him out. Unfortunately for them, when they raided his home, he was gone. No where to be found. The old lady who ran the orphanage had sent him a warning, she had known they would come looking for the boy she raised. That's how Flynt found himself in the city of Almaria. Looking for a fresh start, and on the run from the law. He decided to open up a jewelry store, and sell some of his finds for cheap. He wasn't in it for the money, he just wanted to make people happy. He wanted to find a new purpose. He needed to find a new reason to live. For now, he was content with living quietly. Perhaps it was best for him to lay low. TL;DR Flynt lived in a poor town with shitty guards. He decided to start robbing the rich to feed his family. It didn't go so well, and he went on the run. He moved in another town, and lived in an orphanage until he could go study in archaeology. Once he began illegally selling his finds, Flynt would send the money to the orphanage. The guards almost caught him this time, but with a tip from an old friend, he got away. Now he's laying low in Almaria. Plot To be updated References }} Category:Subpages Category:Histories